A Ravens Tale
by GEDOMAZO10TAILS
Summary: "His eyes, older than his body, stare through you." Itachi Uchiha always was mature beyond his years. Now you'll find out why.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Sorry! I know I promised to update Shadow Figure and Fire That Cleanses Sins, but I was just watching the Naruto episodes where Sasuke and Itachi fight, and this just popped into my head and wouldn't leave! As with when I started FTCS, I have no intention of abandoning my other stories; I will just also be writing this one as well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't not not own Harry Potter, or Naruto. Anything you recognise is not mine. Everything you don't most certainly is.**

Harry Potter was dying.

It was not in old age, surrounded by friends and family, as he had hoped. It was not in battle, as he had feared, but always thought was most likely to happen. No, he was dying of sickness.

A rare form of tuberculosis, untreatable even with magic. His breaths were laboured, his vision foggier than normal, Harry Potter was going to die, soon, and there was no way to stop it. His friends were indeed gathered around him, pity in their eyes as they looked upon his fragile form. Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Man-Who-conquered, reduced to this pitiable figure on the medical bed, unable to move without help.

He'd told them about his illness months ago, after it had become too noticeable to ignore, even for Ron. All had reacted differently, Ron and Neville with denial, Ginny with heartbreaking sorrow, Luna with sad, yet knowing eyes as if she had seen this coming, and Hermione with her usual stubborn determination to find a way to fix it. But there was no fixing this, and now, even as he lay there, Harry felt his life force slipping away.

He would have been crying if he could, for both the physical pain and the mental. His body was wracked with agony, even as his mind wandered to the many things he would never get a chance to do. It was only a few years since his defeat of Voldemort, since everything looked as if it was going to turn out okay, and now he would never get a chance to marry his beloved Ginevra, never get the chance to finish his Auror training, the chance to smile at his children as they left for Hogwarts, or as they graduated, all smiling proudly. He would never again play quidditch with his friends, nor laugh as Hermione talked about her newest obsession.

He looked around, his murky vision degrading even as he did so, and sloppily looked all of the people gathered around his bed in the eye. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, McGonagall, Draco Malfoy, who he's gotten to speak with on civil terms, along with his wife Astoria, with her sister Daphne, and more, that he couldn't make out.

And as he looked around the room, tears filling his eyes, Harry felt his heart slip into their final beats.

_Dum Dum… Dum Dum…_

He desperately looked around, trying to get one last look as his head slowly fell back toward the pillow.

_Dum Dum… Dum…Dum…_

His head connected with the soft object as his heavy eyelids began to close.

_Dum… Dum… Dum…Dum_

As his last breath escaped his lungs, Harry Potter had one thought left in his mind, weak as it was.

_I don't want to go._

His heart stopped.

…

Blackness, that was all Harry could see. Not even his hand, which he was waving about in front of his face, practically touching his nose, could be seen.

A soft chuckling could be heard, though it was cold and malignant. It echoed around him, filling his entire being with its sound.

_You will not be dying yet, Little Hero. You are needed elsewhere._

And Harry knew no more.

…

When he became aware of himself again, again there was nothing but blackness, but this time it was warm and comforting. He was dimly aware of voices, muffled by something, and tried to move and make noise. Nothing happened.

He was confused. Why was nothing happening and why was he so tired? Hadn't he just woken up? Ah well, something to wonder about when he woke up again.

…

The next time Harry awoke, it was still dark, but the feeling of comfort was gone. It was as if something was trying to force him out of the black, and into the shocking cold and light. He felt himself sliding, and finally, his whole body, covered in some kind of slime, slid out of wherever he was, into the harsh white light.

Harry was confused, he was cold, and the light was hurting his sensitive eyes, so he did the only thing that popped into his mind. He let out a cry, wailing on.

He was wrapped in something, a blanket it felt like, and was then picked up. It was at this time he noticed something that caused him to go silent in shock.

He was a baby.

A bloody _baby._

He felt himself be passed from what he now knew to be a midwife's arms into the arms of another woman. He tilted his head slightly, cursing the limited mobility his new body granted him, and looked up at the woman who he assumed had just birthed him. _Blimey, that's a weird thing to wrap his head around._

"He's beautiful." He heard a female voice he assumed belonged to the woman holding him.

"What will you name him?" The other woman asked, moving if the rustle of fabrics was anything to go by.

Harry heard muttering, except now a male voice was speaking to the first female voice, a conversation too low for his new ears to pick up. A few minutes later they seemed to have come to a decision.

The male voice spoke up, his voice radiating pride.

"We will name him Itachi. Itachi Uchiha, heir to the Uchiha Clan!"

**AN-Now, naturally I will have a poll for Harry/Itachi's pairing, and then several other polls that will come after that for several things, such as: Naruto's pairing, even though he will not be the main focus, he still will play a rather large role in the story, and various other things. Also, just a warning, I also have two, possibly three other stories in the works, them being a HP/Bleach crossover, with Harry being Ulquiorra, a Naruto/Bleach crossover, with Naruto being Barragan, though I may actually combine those two and have one HP/Naruto/Bleach crossover with aforementioned character changes. **

**And also another fic which is a crossover between HP/Oz the new movie, with Harry taking Oscar's place, though obviously Oz will still be a nickname somehow, This way, the wizardry won't just be parlour tricks and will actually be real, not to mention Harry is just an all-round better character than Oz was.**

**So, review, on both the prologue and the story ideas.**


	2. Poll Announcements

**Announcements!**

**Hello all, I'm sorry but this isn't a chapter, but I am going to be posting the results of Itachi's pairing poll, and whether or not I'm adding Naruto to my HP/Bleach crossover! Yay!**

**Any, the answer to the latter is an overwhelming no, with 3 voting yes, and 16 voting no. So, straight up HP/Bleach it is!**

**Now for Itachi's pairing, the results are:**

**Hana Inuzuka-11**

**Konan-12**

**Yugito Nii-10**

**Mei Terumi- 14**

**Kurenai Yuuhi-9**

**Samui-12**

**Karui-3**

**Ayame Ichiraku-8**

**Fu-7**

**So, as you can see, our winners are: Mei, the sexy redhead kage from the Mist, with enchanting green eyes and the dual bloodline of Lava and Boil, an all-around sexy and dangerous package. Konan, the beautiful kunoichi from Akutsuki, the nly female member of the extremely exclusive organisation of S-class criminals, with rare blue hair, alluring orange eyes (in the anime, which is what I'm basing appearances on), and the ability to turn herself into paper, including explosive tags, though I will be sure to add more into her repertoire. And last, but certainly not least, Samui, the powerful though unranked blonde from Kumogakure- though in my story, when Harry metts her she'll be chunin, and when they meet again she'll be jonin), with bright blonde hair and a figure that rivals the legendary Tsunade herself, her skills shown involve a mastery of lightning chakra and rather extreme skills with a blade (I will be making her stronger, naturally). And these three make up Harry Itachi's beaus, how will he capture their hearts, and eventually, their bodies? You'll have to read to find out.**

**Now, don't forget to vote on the pairing for Death of a Hero, Birth of a Demon, poll up now!**


	3. SOPA

This is important SOPA is coming back please consider posting this on one of your stories! MY DEAR DARLINGS THIS IS A WARNING! I found this out from an author of a story! In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer gamelover41592 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Fanfiction will being attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time. -Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom! Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

Copied fromOracionMist.


End file.
